Pharmacological agents can exhibit unintended effects on a patient. These effects can range from mild to severe and can increase the risk of cardiac problems. In particular, a wide variety of pharmacological agents can increase a patient's risk of sudden cardiac death, cardiac arrest, and arrhythmias. Furthermore, a drug may put one patient at risk but not another patient. It is important to determine whether a drug increases a patient's risk of cardiac complications.